ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Girls' Modern Fashion
Disney Girls' Modern Fashion is a fashion series. So far, Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, and Pocahontas have their 2013 redesigns, but now they need new fashion designs as doubles to their redesigns, as well as Alice and Violet Parr who don't have redesigns since they are not princesses. Character Modern designs Cinderella Cinderella will wear a sleeveless lighter blue leotard, ballet tights, lighter blue swimming shoes, and her headband, earrings, and choker from her 2013 redesign. Plus, she will have no chignon, just her house hairstyle from the first part of the film, but her front part of her hair will still be parted on the right. Snow White Snow White will wear a sleeveless royal blue leotard, ballet tights, yello swimming shoes, and her headband from her 2013 redesign. Princess Aurora Princess Aurora will wear a sleeveless pink leotard, ballet tights, pink swimming shoes, her necklace, and a pink headband with a pink top hat on top of it and her tiara around the bottom of the crown of the top hat. But she will sometimes wear a sleeveless blue leotard, ballet tights, blue swimming shoes, her necklace, and a blue headband with a blue top hat on top of it and her tiara around the bottom of the crown of the top hat. And she will sometimes wear a sleeveless purple leotard, ballet tights, purple swimming shoes, her necklace, and a black headband with a black top hat on top of it and her tiara around the bottom of the crown of the top hat. Pocahontas Pocahontas will wear a top hat with two feathers attatched at the end and located at on the front and right sides of the bottom of the top hat crown. She will wear a crop top revealing her bellybutton and short shorts. She will have her pendant, earrings, and boots from her 2013 redesign, and her gloves will have the same color as her boots. Plus, her top hat, crop top, and shorts will have the same color as her dress from her redesign. Alice Alice will wear a cyan top hat with a black line around the bottom of the top hat crown and a black bow will be located on the black line and between the front and right sides. She will also wear a sleeveless cyan leotard with a collar with three buttons inspired by her apron, and she will wear long black and white striped fingerless gloves and socks and she will also wear black swimming shoes. Violet Parr Violet will have a sleeveless and legless Incredibles suit (a leotard) as a double to her original suit, but it will be violet instead of red due to her first name. Plus, she will also wear a pink headband. Trivia *Aurora will be the only Disney girl to have more than one color swap of the same outfit. *Pocahontas will be the only Disney girl who will not wear a leotard. *Aurora, Pocahontas, and Alice will be the only Disney girls to wear top hats. Disney Parks Merchandise of this series will be found in Disney stores. Plus, these Disney girls will sometimes wear their respective modern outfits after Violet Parr (alongside Dash, Bob, and Helen from The Incredibles appear as face characters) in the Disneyland Resort and the Walt Disney World Resort, and of course, they will also sport their outfits everyday at the Art of Fashion Resort at WDW. Plus, Alice will wear her modern outfit everyday at both Disneyland and WDW resorts and Disney Cruise Line ships. Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Disney Princess